Silence is Gold
Silence is Gold is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the fifty-ninth case in Explore the World and the one hundred and seventy-third overall. It takes place in South Asia appearing as the sixth and final case in the region. Plot Upon arrival in Dhaka, the team disembarked the plane in preparation to stop the Gilded Ghoul’s execution ritual. Suddenly, Riya spotted something glittering in the distance and soon found the body of her estranged father, Ravi Patil, encased in gold. With no time to waste, Connor placed Bradley and the player in charge of the investigation. They first sent the body to Nia who ascertained that the Gilded Ghoul had also removed Ravi’s lungs. The pair first spoke to a tearful Riya about the death before going on to suspect Riya’s mother Suniva Laghari, behavioural expert Irving Faust, and pilot Malcolm Fletcher. Mid-investigation, a panicked Anthony raced into the plane. He insisted that Oscar, Raj, and Charlotte had been taken from the plane with a note from the Gilded Ghoul, telling the GPA to stop the investigation. Refusing to stand down, the pair raced to the nursery where they found reason to suspect history student Sabina Jagirani, Bollywood actress Lavanya Chopra, and private investigator Jackson Sharp. They also discovered that Suniva was having Ravi followed, so she would know if he was trying to mess up Riya’s life further she explained, that Malcolm had been paid to tell Ravi info on Riya’s life, and that Irving was using Ravi as a lab rat for his upcoming book on the human mind. A sobbing Riya then approached the pair, demanding that she be placed on the case. Riya insisted that she wanted to be the one who arrested her father’s killer, prompting Bradley and the player to send her to Anthony for support. They also discovered that Sabina’s sister was killed by the Gilded Ghoul, that Lavanya had connections to many of the victims, and that the serial killer was one of Jackson’s unsolved cases. Finally, the team found reason to incriminate Suniva for the murders. The pair, accompanied by Riya, confronted Suniva who initially laughed it off but eventually confessed, admitting to all the crimes and her identity as the Gilded Ghoul. She told them that she wasn’t a criminal but a helper, insisting that everyone she killed was already damaged and that she saved them from a life of pain. Suniva went on to say that all her victims received a beautiful fate: being encased in gold for all time. Disgusted by her mother’s actions, Riya demanded the truth about Ravi from her, prompting Suniva to confess that Ravi was never a drunkard. Suniva told Riya that they had a happy family which was all ruined when Ravi discovered the truth about the killings. When he tried to take Riya away, Suniva threatened to kill Riya unless he left and never came back. In an attempt to save Riya, Ravi did so, leaving Riya’s life. Suniva recounted how she only killed Ravi to stop him telling Riya the truth, saying that Riya was to blame for her father’s death. Shocked and saddened by the news, Riya reluctantly handcuffed her mother and sent her to trial. In court, Suniva was sentenced to life imprisonment by Judge Armstrong for her decades-long reign of terror. Before she was taken away, Suniva laughed and looked at Riya, telling her that she had the same darkness inside her. Back on the plane, as the team panicked about the children’s locations, Penelope insisted she had information. Penelope insisted that when she was looking for Oscar and the twins in the Dhakeshwari temple, she heard noises from behind one of the walls. The team raced to the temple and carefully examined the wall, discovering a secret room. They then reunited the children with their parents and rescued Saseth Lankage. Afterwards, Riya was approached by Amanda Prince who said that Ravi had organized a memory stick be sent to Riya in the event of his death. The memory stick contained a video from Ravi where he apologized to Riya for not being there to see her first steps or words, ashamed that he couldn’t be her father. He also explained that he tried to go back to the Laghari home to find proof of Suniva’s crimes but only saw her talking to a woman dressed in white with a British accent. After Ravi ended the video and said goodbye to Riya, a tearful Riya pieced together that Suniva was in cahoots with Aida. Riya then angrily confronted Suniva and demanded to know if she was a member of the Zodiac, prompting Suniva confess to being a member under the codename Capricorn. Suniva revealed that she was in charge of taking the organs of her victims for testing on the Zodiac’s next phase of Project Enigma. Furious, Riya continued to confront her, prompting Suniva to let slip about leaving proof of Aida’s crimes when she took the children. The team then raced to the nursery and after sending the files containing the incriminating proof to Anya, they had all they needed to arrest her. The files also detailed Aida’s plans to escape via a helicopter located in the centre of the city. With no time to waste, they raced to the helipad to arrest Aida. Once they arrived, they found Aida with her hands in the air, not resisting arrest. As Bradley went closer to handcuff her, she stabbed him in the side with a syringe containing a powerful muscle relaxant, before aiming a gun at Riya. She soon told Connor that if he didn’t let her go, she’d shoot Riya, prompting Connor to lower his gun and let her leave. When Riya asked Connor why he did it, he confessed that he’d do anything to protect his team. A while later, as Riya vowed to be a better parent to her children and the team reconvened on the plane, Takagi revealed that she’d tracked Aida’s helicopter to Jiayuguan City. Connor then told the team to get ready as they were heading for China. Years ago, as Aida arrived back in England and headed to her home, she heard police sirens. Eventually, she arrived home and turned on the television, only to see a news flash about a bombing. She then changed the channel and found a story about the murder of a teenager. As she flicked through the different news articles, she started getting angrier, a dawn of realization coming over her. Aida soon believed that the world was chaotic and that they needed to be united… by any means necessary. Summary Victim *'Ravi Patil' (found dead, encased in gold, on the runway) Murder Weapon *'Gold' Killer *'Suniva Laghari' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is knowledgeable in anatomy. *The suspect knows drum rituals. *The suspect eats chilli con carne. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a bindi. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is knowledgeable in anatomy. *The suspect knows drum rituals. *The suspect eats chilli con carne. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a bindi. *The suspect has greying hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is knowledgeable in anatomy. *The suspect knows drum rituals. *The suspect eats chilli con carne. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has greying hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is knowledgeable in anatomy. *The suspect knows drum rituals. *The suspect eats chilli con carne. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has greying hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is knowledgeable in anatomy. *The suspect knows drum rituals. *The suspect eats chilli con carne. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is knowledgeable in anatomy. *The suspect knows drum rituals. *The suspect eats chilli con carne. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a bindi. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is knowledgeable in anatomy. *The suspect knows drum rituals. *The suspect eats chilli con carne. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has knowledge in anatomy. *The killer knows drum rituals. *The killer eats chilli con carne. *The killer wears a bindi. *The killer has greying hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Airport Runway. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Prayer's Cross; Murder Weapon Found: Gold; New Suspect: Riya Laghari; Attribute: The killer has knowledge in anatomy) *Calm down Riya after finding her father dead. (New Suspect: Suniva Laghari) *Inform Suniva of her estranged husband's murder at the hands of the Gilded Ghoul. *Examine Broken Prayer's Cross. (Result: Ravi's Cross; New Crime Scene: Dhakeshwari Temple) *Investigate Dhakeshwari Temple. (Clues: Faded Textbook, Locked Radio) *Examine Faded Textbook. (Result: IRVING F; New Suspect: Irving Faust) *Ask Irving about the murder by the Gilded Ghoul. *Examine Locked Radio. (Result: Malcolm's Radio) *Confront Malcolm about his radio in the Dhakeshwari temple. *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows drum rituals) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Plane Nursery. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Faded Notebook, Ghoul's Note; New Suspect: Sabina Jagirani) *Confront Sabina about being in the nursery. (Attribute: Sabina knows drum rituals) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Bollywood CD; New Suspect: Lavanya Chopra) *Ask Lavanya Chopra why her CD was in the plane's nursery. (New Suspect: Lavanya knows drum rituals) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Jackson's Notes; New Suspect: Jackson Sharp) *Confront Jackson about his notebook in the nursery. (Attribute: Jackson has knowledge in anatomy) *Analyze Ghoul's Note. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats chilli con carne, Jackson eats chilli con carne, Riya eats chilli con carne; New Crime Scene: Plane Entrance) *Investigate Plane Entrance. (Clues: Ravi's Coat, Shattered Pieces, Faded Money) *Examine Faded Money. (Result: Threatening Message) *Ask Malcolm about the victim demanding that he give him info on Riya's life. (Attribute: Malcolm eats chilli con carne, knows drum rituals and has knowledge in anatomy) *Examine Shattered Pieces. (Result: Brain Model) *Confront Irving about the "brain model" of the victim's mind. (Attribute: Irving knows drum rituals, eats chilli con carne and has knowledge in anatomy) *Examine Ravi's Coat. (Result: Micro Tracker) *Analyze Micro Tracker. (09:00:00) *Confront Suniva about tracking down the victim's life. (Attribute: Suniva eats chilli con carne and has knowledge in anatomy) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Calm Riya down and assure her that the team can find her killer. (Attribute: Riya has knowledge of anatomy and knows drum rituals, Suniva knows drum rituals; New Crime Scene: Hindu Mural) *Investigate Hindu Mural. (Result: Torn Pieces, Locked Locket, Faded Folder) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Collage of Victims) *Ask Lavanya why she made a collage of the Ghoul's victims. (Attribute: Lavanya has knowledge of anatomy and eats chilli con carne) *Examine Locked Locket. (Result: Sabina's Locker Unlocked) *Ask Sabina why she did not tell us that her sister was a victim of the Ghoul. (Attribute: Sabina has knowledge of anatomy and eats chilli con carne) *Examine Faded Folder. (Result: Ghoul's Victim's Case) *Analyze Ghoul's Victim's Case. (09:00:00) *Ask Jackson about his unsolved case to do with the Ghoul. (Attribute: Jackson knows drum rituals) *Investigate Child’s Play Area. (Clues: Child's Toy Box, Ravi's Wedding Ring) *Examine Child's Toy Box. (Result: Dagger) *Analyze Dagger. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a bindi) *Examine Ravi's Wedding Ring. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has greying hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Heart of Gold (6/6). (No stars) A Heart of Gold (6/6) *See what Penelope discovered. *Investigate Dhakeswari Temple. (Clue: Wall Panel) *Examine Wall Panel. (Result: Secret Room) *Arrest Saseth again and rescue the children. (Reward: Burger) *Speak to Amanda about Ravi. *Investigate Airport Runway. (Clue: Amanda’s Briefcase) *Examine Amanda’s Briefcase. (Result: Memory Stick) *Analyze Memory Stick. (04:00:00; Reward: Ravi’s Gift) *Confront Suniva about her ties to the Zodiac. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Plane Nursery. (Clue: Teddy Bears) *Examine Teddy Bears. (Result: Zodiac Files) *Analyze Zodiac Files. (07:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Aida Ashridge) *Confront Aida once and for all. *Move onto a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:South Asia (UnknownGamez)